1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, a computer-readable recording medium having an image processing program stored therein, and an image processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image processing method of processing a plurality of images arranged in chronological order, a computer-readable recording medium having an image processing program stored therein, and an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been proposed that an image having pixels varied greatly in a group of images such as moving images arranged in chronological order is displayed as a still image.
However, when the aforementioned conventional method is employed, the number of displayed still images increases, thereby complicating the use of information.